a cause d'un pari
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Drago a fini ses études à poudlard, un jour il reçoit un hiboux de..à partir de la, il va être trainé de surprise en surprise Slash dray?plus de résumé à l'interieur, va surement devenir "R" par la suite Chapter 2
1. le cauchemar du serpent

Coucou tout le monde, ouais je sais, encore une fic ? ben faut croire que l'inspiration me mène par le bout du nez pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons ! oui accrochez-vous bien je me lance dans le slash ! bon pour l'instant ce n'est que du PG-13 mais on ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer, n'est-ce pas ? '  
  
Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient dans ce chapitre............et oui les papiers pour l'adoption ont mystérieusement disparus le jour de la signature « lance un regard meurtrier à J.K.R. ! Mais je vais en informer mon avocat !  
  
Résumer : pendant la bataille finale contre voldemort, Draco Malfoy a fait un pari avec un de ses coéquipier : celui qui descend le plus de mangemorts peut demander à l'autre n'importe quoi. Voldemort comptant pour 10 mangemorts et Lucius pour 5.  
  
Note de l'auteur : bien sur, le pari, dray l'a perdu sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ! lol Les pensées des persos entre ' ' et les paroles avec « blabla » et – vraiment ? blabla ! lol Et entre parenthèse les notes d'auteurs !  
  
Bonne lecture :  
  
Chapitre 1 : quand le cauchemar commence pour le serpent  
  
' Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ça?!? '  
  
C'était la centième fois qu'il se posait cette question depuis le début de la matinée. Oh, bien sûr, il la connaissait très bien la réponse. Tout ça à cause d'un pari. Un pari stupide. Un pari lancé en l'air dans un moment de désespoir. Une pointe d'humour dans un combat acharné et pénible. De la fierté et de l'orgueil dans un moment périlleux. Il aimait les défis et il n'avait pas résister à l'attrait de la compétition.  
  
Au début il avait eu le dessus, il était même près a tué son père pour gagner, mais par un jeu de circonstances il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Son partenaire avait eu plus de chance que lui, il en avait toujours eu plus que lui de toute manière. Il aurait dû se méfier. Ce petit con arrogant avait gagné et éliminé en même temps le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à coup d'avada kedavra.  
  
Il était là depuis plus d'une demi-heure, observant l'endroit. Un aéroport. Il avait été déposé par son chauffeur, un cracmol serviable, recruté sur le volet. Une bonne acquisition mais bref passons.  
  
Cet endroit était plein de moldus, des hommes d'affaires, marchant d'un pas pressé un attaché-case dans une main, l'autre à l'oreille tenant un petit boîtier. Un téléphone portable d'après ce qu'il savait. Des familles avec des gamins braillards et remuant. Lui même ne se souvenait pas avoir été comme ça.  
  
Son père ne l'aurait pas permis. C'était un homme qui aimait le silence et l'obéissance. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son père. Cet homme avec lequel il n'avait jamais eu de rapport plus intime que celui du fouet et de l'enseignement de la magie noire. Où cela l'avait-il mené, avec ses allures princières et snob ? Tout droit à Azkaban, geôle 38b, face à la mer, avec option baiser de ses charmants hôtes.  
  
Une étrange sonnerie le tira de ses songes. Une voie féminine résonna dans le hall :  
  
« Les passagers pour le vol 756 à destination de Hawaï sont priés de se présenter au quai d'embarquement n°6...merci »  
  
Hawaï ? Etait-ce sa destination ? Il n'en savez fichtre rien. Il avait juste reçu un hibou lui indiquant de se rendre à cet aéroport à cette heure avec sa brosse à dents et un caleçon. A la signature, il avait tout de suite su de qui venait la lettre : Je n'ai pas oublié le pari et qui l'a gagné, je réclame mon dû, soit à l'heure.  
  
'Pff, soit à l'heure, c'est plutôt lui qui me fait perdre patience'.  
  
Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'intention de son ancien partenaire de guerre. Cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Chacun avait fait sa vie de son côté. Drago s'était impliqué dans la recherche d'antidotes pour des potions diverses et les contre-enchantements. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles par la presse de son ancien camarade de classe, mais n'y avait pas tellement prêter attention.  
  
Avec sa malle rétrécie dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de toile et ses deux mains dans celles de devant, il attendait. Il observait comme il en avait gardé l'habitude depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il scrutait la foule compacte à l'affût d'une tête brune familière. ( je donne trop d'indice c'est beaucoup trop facile !!!)  
  
Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'adolescentes boutonneuses qui se prenaient pour des tops models, le dévorait sans retenu du regard. Du haut de ses 23 ans et de son mètre 85, Drago Malfoy était ce qu'appelait sa mère un bon parti.  
  
Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'inviter au manoir plusieurs de ses dames avec leurs filles « en âge de fonder un foyer » à boire du thé. Il avait dû supporter les gloussements et les messes basses de ces femmes. Il en avait eu tellement mare qu'une fois il avait bien faillit se suicider, puis il s'était rappelé qu'il était majeur en bonne santé et fortuné, qu'il n'avait pas à subir tout cela. Il avait quitté le manoir et s'était trouvé un grand studio dans un quartier privilégier sorciers.  
  
En y réfléchissant bien sa mère était sûrement plus sadique que son père ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Un merveilleux couple en soi. Il comprenait très bien ce qui avait attiré ces deux là.  
  
Ce sale griffondor se foutait de lui ! Il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Le serpentard était furieux. Il prit la décision de partir, au diable Potter et ce fichu pari. Il se retourna dans l'intention de gagner la sortie quand il heurta quelqu'un. Il reconnu immédiatement les cheveux de jais de son ancienne némésis.  
  
« Potter, non mais tu as vu l'h... »  
  
Une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de poursuivre sa diatribe.  
  
« Chuttt, je suis là incognito, j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à semer tous ces reporters. »  
  
Il repoussa sa main et acquiesça, il s'était très bien fait à l'idée que la vie de Potter ne devait pas être de tout repos et il n'enviait pas sa situation. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait pitié de Potter avec sa célébrité encombrante.  
  
« Bon, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ici après toutes ses années ? »  
  
- Ne soit pas si agressif, on est là pour se détendre »  
  
Et en plus il se permettait de sourire, ce petit crétin arrogant. Malgré moi, ce sourire me fit frémir. Il s'était beaucoup arrangé depuis notre fin d'étude à Poudlard.  
  
« Se détendre ? Tu plaisantes, tu m'as fait poiroter pendant plus de trois quart d'heure et tu veux que je me détende ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu attendais de moi je te signale »  
  
Le brun eut un sourire énigmatique, cela ne le rassura nullement. Qui sait ce que le griffondor avait en tête cette fois. Il ne préférait pas l'imaginer.  
  
« Surprise, pour l'instant tu te contente juste de me suivre, et ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que sa va te plaire »  
  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une femme vêtue de bleu et lui tendit deux tickets dont Drago ne saisit que la première lettre un « S ».  
  
'et voilà, le cauchemar commence'  
  
A suivre  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic et le plan des trois prochain est à peu près établi donc j'aurais moins de mal à l'uploader ! Dites moi, à Votre avis qu'elle va être la destination de nos deux mâles et que vont-ils faire là-bas ? 


	2. me réveilleraisje jamais?

Un énorme merci à vous tous !!! J'ai halluciné du nombre de reviews, j'en n'avais jamais eu autant pour un premier chapitre !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Morri : Sibérie ? Les pauvres, merci de ta review, voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre !  
  
Miya Black : ah notre grande gagnante ! lol moi te déconcentrer, ce n'était pas fait exprès en tout cas, mon premier slash ! Je te dédie ce chapitre !  
  
Céline402 : oui je pense que tes indices sont suffisamment limpides ! lol faudra que je pense à travailler mes effets de surprise ! Voilà la suite, alors je les veux tes appréciations !  
  
Pitinad : ben en fait pour le pari, il n'y a rien d'autre de spécial, mais Harry peut demander à Drago n'importe quoi, et il va en profiter pour rapprocher leur lien !  
  
Tolkiane : mouai c'est pas la bonne destination mais l'idée est bonne, je retiens ! lol  
  
Manehou : euh, bien qu'un peu surprise de ton si court message, merci de te manifester, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te conviendra.  
  
Minerve : euh...c'est où Sodome ', enfin merci de m'avoir donner ton avis sur la question ! Bonne lecture.  
  
Joannegranger : Sous la couette sur mer ??? MDR !!! J'adore cette destination, mais elle est un peu différente la mienne, sa serait plutôt du genre, sous la couette sur montagne ! Voilà la suite, au faite j'adore ta nouvelle fic !!  
  
crystal yuy : moi non plus je ne connais pas cet endroit, serais-tu québecquoise ? et une fan de gundam wing ??  
  
Onarluca ou Artémis : merci de tes encouragements, sa m'aide, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps  
  
Urumi : MERCI BEAUCOUP !! ouais c'est vrai que tu passes après miya lol mais elle l'avait trouvé au hasard ! habitant elle-même cette destination !  
  
Ukanamo : ben voilà, tu va le savoir dans ce chapitre !! lol vive les mâles dans les slash !  
  
mrs Mia Walace : eh bien tu va avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je peux te dire que tu es passée assez loin de la réponse lol  
  
J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, je dis merci aussi aux personnes qui me lisent dans le silence ! ou qui ne savent pas comment me reviewer ( si si sa arrive ! lol) vous pouvez aussi me mettre dans vos favoris ou alert list pour être au courant des mises à jours de mes fics et donc ne pas louper un nouveau chapitre !  
  
CE chapitre est DEDIE à MIYA BLACK pour son courage face aux dures épreuves de.... » euh non ce n'est pas sa ! lol Je me suis gourée de discours, ah le voilà !» pour avoir trouver la réponse à ma petite question, même si peu de gens on approchai la réponse pour ce qu'ils vont y faire !  
  
Bonne lecture :  
  
Chapitre 2 : Vais-je jamais me réveiller ?  
  
« Point de vue de Drago »  
  
Ma dernière heure est arrivée. Je ne pensais pas que cela me tomberait dessus aussi tôt. Il y a quelques années encore j'en aurais été ravi, mais maintenant que la situation dans le monde des sorcier c'était à nouveau stabilisée, je tenais encore à la vie. Ironique est le destin, j'ai survécu à la guerre, à mon père, à ma mère, à plusieurs tentatives de suicides et quelques guet-apens dans les sombres rue de Londres.  
  
Alors pourquoi fallait-il que tout finisse de cette manière ? J'imagine déjà les gros titres dans la gazette du sorcier pour l'édition du soir. « Deux figures emblématiques du monde sorcier décédés dans un stupide accident d'avion ( appareil volant moldu remplaçant le balai) » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
  
Une autre secousse violente me propulsa dans le fond de mon siège. Potter, lui, a un casque sur les oreilles et écoutent de la musique moldue les paupières fermées. Mais comment peut-il être aussi inconscient ?!? Ce fichu appareil va se cracher dans la manche, ne laissant que des débris de nos corps dans les vagues en furie et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était « dormir !!! ».  
  
Ce type est un cinglé, un fou furieux, son calme me met hors de moi, mon cœur cours le marathon et mes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême. Je secouai ce malheureux comme un pruneau le sortant de sa léthargie volontaire. Ses grands yeux verts me lancèrent un regard surpris et innocent.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Malfoy ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'hôtesse pour qu'elle t'apporte une boisson ou un sandwich ? Tu es tout pâle, enfin tu vas me dire que t'as toujours était comme ça, mais là tu m'inquiète. »  
  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était plus grave que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. Potter était complètement inconscient du danger imminent qui allait se produire. 'Bon calme, Drago, tu as la situation en main'.  
  
« Potter redescend sur Terre, ce foutu avion va sombrer dans la Manche dans les prochaine minutes à venir ! Il faut empêcher sa, lui hurlai-je au visage.  
  
- Tu débloques complètement mon pauvre, me répondit-il avec effarement. On est au-dessus de Paris. Nous avons plus d'une heure de trajet derrière nous.»  
  
Eh ben, voilà qui fiche ma théorie de la noyade en l'air. J'adore mon humour et mes jeux de mots cyniques. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation dramatique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je lui sortis la première phrase choc qui me vînt en tête.  
  
« Mais c'est pire, on va heurter la Tour Eiffel, ces stupides moldus sont capables de tout, j'ai vu un reportage un jour sur des avions qui sont rentrés dans deux tours aux Etats-Unis, même pas capable de voir leur propre bâtiment, les pilotes devaient être bigleux ou alors s'étaient endormis sur le manche ! « Note de l'auteur : MDR sa m'est venue tout seul cette idée avec le 11 septembre. »  
  
A sa déclaration plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournés dans leur direction, Harry leur fit un regard d'excuse et sortit la phrase type pour ce genre de situation :  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion et il est nerveux. »  
  
Cela devait leur suffire comme explication car il retournèrent à leur occupation initiale. Mais pour moi cela n'allait pas du tout. Pour qui me prenait-il à la fin. Un pauvre gamin qui avait peur de voler ? Moi qui avais fait plus de 6 ans dans l'équipe des slytherins au collège.  
  
« Mais bon sang tu vas m'écouter à la fin, m'écriai-je si bien que la moitié des personnes présentes se turent, on va tous crever, ce fichu engin est un danger public, ça devrait être interdit de voler aussi haut et dans des conditions pareilles. »  
  
Dehors un coup de tonnerre retentit comme pour me donner raison. Les lumières faiblirent un instant pour briller de plus belle. Dans le silence les pleurs d'un enfant retentirent. Toute l'attention était focalisée sur ma personne. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, mais il fallait bien ouvrir les yeux à ces pauvres malheureux. Des secousses plus violentes remuèrent la coque métallique. Des hôtesses, attirées par les cris, arrivèrent jusqu'à nous.  
  
« Mais que se passe-t-il ici bon sang ? demanda une jeune brunette »  
  
Harry lui répondit la même chose que tout à l'heure.  
  
« Oui, c'est compréhensif dans ce cas là, en plus il y a quelques turbulences aujourd'hui ce qui n'arrange rien. Mais dîtes à votre ami de se calmer ou il va affoler tout l'équipage. Je vais demander au commandant de faire une annonce.  
  
- Merci, tu vois Malfoy, il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire, nous sommes juste dans un gros nuage noir et ces turbulences ne sont que passagères. Je comprends que tu sois secoué pour une première, déjà au décollage tu ne payais pas de mine. Mais tout ça c'est bientôt fini. »  
  
Il posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur la mienne, mais je la retira comme si son contact m'avait brûlé.  
  
« Ici le commandant, je tiens à communiquer à l'équipage que tout va bien, nous allons repasser dans une zone de fortes turbulences pendant quelques minutes, je vous prierais donc te regagner vos sièges, de boucler vos ceintures et de profiter du voyage. Nous arriverons à Genève dans moins de trois quart d'heure. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »  
  
Profiter du voyage ??? non, mais même ce gars là était cinglé. Je suis entouré d'une bande échappée d'un asile de haute sécurité. Mais attendez une minute, il avait bien dit Genève ? En suisse ? Je me retourne vers mon compagnon de voyage qui arbore son petit sourire en coin tout en écoutant encore sa musique. J'en ai marre, j'ai envi de bougé, de me changer les idées. Oubliant les recommandations du pilote, j'enlève ma ceinture et me dirige vers l'arrière de l'avion. Harry remarque mon départ et me cris de revenir m'asseoir, je l'ignore.  
  
A ce moment là, des secousses commencent à faire trembler l'avion, je m'accroche à une poignée, mais hélas pour moi ce la ne suffit pas, je me sentis projeté en arrière et ma tête heurta de plein fouet un objet non identifier. Mon esprit sombra dans les limbes. Ma vue se brouilla et je perdit connaissance en entendant le dernier cri de Potter. Ce maudit voyage n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais où était la fin ?  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon je dois avouer, ce chapitre ne devait pas du tout se déroulé de cette manière, mais sa donne une autre tournure à l'histoire ! J'attends vos commentaires, bon maintenant que l'on sait vers où ils se rendent, quel va être la suite des évènements d'après vous ? J'attends vos reviews ! 


End file.
